


What, what is th- oh...

by Ratabasura



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk how a glory hole works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratabasura/pseuds/Ratabasura
Summary: The mercs have a hole cut on the wall of the last stall of their bathrooms, cottecting those two.And Scout found himself in the perfect time and place to get a nice and good Australian Dick.Not finished project





	What, what is th- oh...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 2fort, not an specific team.

The mercs had an agreement, something to not get compromised on something and less shameful to a few. A hole cut in the wall of the last stall on their bathroom, the borders covered with ducktape to make with smooth. In the last one was a jar of librican, privided by the Medic and a box of condoms, what someone left there.

 

That night Scout was specially horny, hoping to someone being there. He entered on the last stall and locked the door, undoing his belt and quickly taking his dick to give it a few strokes, letting go a pleasure sigh and leaning his head on the wall, thinking and waiting. He was already rocksolid when he heard the door opening and the sound of boots agaist the tiles of the bathroom. Then the sound of someone opening the door of the stall next to his and the lock of it. 

 

Continuing the movement of his hand he waited, peeking through the hole to see something and finding a hand unzipping a pair of pants and taking out a semi-hard dick. The boy's mouth watering and wanting to have that cock in his mouth and give it a few licks, shoving it down in his throat. Didn't took much to 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, English is not my mother languaje so... sorry?  
> Also idk how glory holes work really...


End file.
